Guardian of the earth
by Y Super Saiyan Y
Summary: ever wondered what happend in the war between Garlic Garlic Juniors father and Kami well here it is.
1. Chapter 1

It had happened the Nameless Namek split apart one side the dark side became Piccolo the light side became Kami. The former Guardin of the earth had two choices to chose as his next in command one was Kami who had rid himself of his evil the other was Garlic. Garlic was a Makyoin a race very similar to Nameks Garlic posed extraordinary powers like Kami and Piccolo but the guardian of the earth sensed evil in Garlic.

Piccolo and Kami had split Kami had become guardian of the earth Garlic was enraged as he approached Kami the light green Makyon approached the Green Namekian Kami "you! you stole from me the job of guardian of the earth!" said Garlic. "you had evil in you you have evil ambitions!" said Kami "that may be true but at least i didn't abandon part of me! that part which is like you! you'r a traitor Kami and a fool and im going to become Guardian of the Eath!" said Garlic.

Piccolo looks like he did after he got internal youth most of you proably no this is King Piccolo who im talking about Kami looks just like Piccolo both look just like the Nameless Namek Garlic looks like a taller version of Garlic Jr the former Guardian has a hood draped around his head.

"what do you mean Garlic!" said Kami "fool! i will show you my power!" said Garlic who lifted up his hand a red ball of energy appeared in Garlics hand "Death Wave!" a red energy beam came out of Garlics hand the blast came at Kami who flew into the air just jumping out of the way at the last second. Kami shot a lasser beam out of his eye the blast hit Garlic who enraged charged at Kami and slammed his fist into Kami who lifted up his staff and blocked the punch Kami lifted up his hand and fired a wave which sent Garlic flying Garlic charged at Kami again and began attacking Kami who smashed the Makiyan in the face with his staff Kami overpowered Garlic with ease "bastard!" said Garlic as he fell on the floor. "you'r weak Garlic leave this place think about you'r actions" said Kami calmly "think about my actions! dame you!" screamed Garlic who charged Kami only to be sent flying into the wall of the lookout. Mister Popo came out "oh my! Garlic!" said Mr Popo. "i swear some day im going to get stronger then you! and i'll become Guardian of the earth!' said Garlic who flew of enraged "oh no Kami! this is bad what if Garlic comes back for revenge!" said Mister Popo "relax Popo Garlic has little power" said Kami calmly.

Meanwhile Garlic flew of enraged he hated this whole world. Garlic was a demon but wasn't a evil one thats when Garlic became evil and vowed to take over the earth Kami hadn't dealed with Garlic right a Demon was reborn. Garlic had landed near a snowy area standing next to him was a gate to the demon relm Garlic opened the door several fellow Demons opened the door one was a brown demon named Ginger Garlics right hand man. Garlic trusted Ginger with his life "Garlic did you become Guardian of the earth!" said Ginger "no but i was cheated i will get revenge!" said Garlic.


	2. Chapter 2

At Garlics last sentence Ginger paused "what do you mean! revenge Kami isn't evil so you didn't get the job!" said Freddy. Freddy was a tall Makyoin that looked just like Garlic Jr thats when Shulu a tall pointy haired demon lifted up his hand and yelled "Demon blade!" as a red blade formed in his hand Shulu sliced Freddy to pieces with ease.

"good now then! it is time we kill Kami! that miserable Bastard will pay!" said Garlic "master he is two powerful!" said Karna a Red Demon. Garlic slammed his fist into Karna then began pummeling him to death "enough! i don't care! assemble all of the Sapient Demons that serve me Ginger and make sure my young child Garlic Jr is safe Shulu gather the armies we attack tonight!" said Garlic who smiled and walked away.

For many months Garlic had been trying to master his Super Form now he finally had it Garlics arms became huge he became super buff power swelled through him "incredible!" thought Garlic who slammed his fists into a wall.

Garlic visited his son Garlic Jr he was playing with his two best friends Sansho the gray demon and the small blue demon Nicky "i wish you well my son!" said Garlic "Daddy!" said Garlic "my son i love you never let that bastard Kami win! there is no such thing as good or evil only power and death!" said Garlic. Garlic jr nodded.

A ton of Demons gathered a few were Makyoins Ginger was the leader of the army the others were just normal demons one was a huge red Demon the other was a huge caterpillar demon several gargoyles and weird looking demons arrived the weaker demons possied busokais and machine guns "tonight we conquer!" said Garlic.

From that moment on hell on earth erupted Garlic and his army of Demons killed millions intill one day they meet a band of strong Martial artists "we will never let you pass!" said the Martial Artist with a black hair cut. The leader of the small band of Demons laughed " i am the great Zao die at my hands!" Zao charged full speed at the young Martial Artist who caught his fist and slammed him into the ground hard "thats for killing millions!" "nice shot Roshi!" said the Fighter next to him "no Problem Shen!" said Roshi the demon got up enraged and charged full speed at Roshi who blocked his attacks "your going to die! Demon Gun!" yelled Zao who began firing several yellow blasts of energy at Roshi who took cover "Kame….Hame…..ha!" yelled Roshi firing a huge blue Kamehameha at Zao who took the blast full force and died "no!" were Zaos last words.

Meanwhile the Martial Artists lead by Roshi and Shen drove of the remaing Demons intill one Demon approached with several gargoyle like demons behind him "kill them!" said Alco Alco is a small red Demon who looks just like Ginger but with two swords. This race known as the Gargoyle Demons were fast and quickly killed the Martial artists leaving only Roshi and Crane "die! pathetic weakling humans!" screamed the Gargoyles. Roshi and Shen banded together and created a large force field and managed to hit the attacks back standing there was Alco who shivered in fear "step aside! go we've lost two many demons to these pathetic Martial artists!" said Ginger who stepped up and attacked.

The fight was close Ginger spun in the air kicking both Shen and Roshi into the wall hard "wow what power!" thought Roshi who jumped up. Roshi and Shen charged and landed kicks on Ginger who whipped out his swords slicing them back "Devil Wave!" shouted Ginger firing a red beam at Roshi and Shen the beam hit both of them injuring them "thats it Shen! lets ry our best moves!" said Roshi. "right!" said Shen "Kamehameh!" yelled Roshi firing a blue beam at Ginger "Dodon Ray!" yelled Shen firing a yellow beam at Ginger the blasts hit the Demon full force who took them full force.

"did we get him!" said Roshi thats when Ginger came out unharmed laughing evilly "time to die!" thats when a old Martial artist came out of no were and kicked Ginger in the head "not a bad shot human for that you die!" said Ginger as his muscles bulged and became huge "bring it!" said Ginger who began swinging his swords at the brave fighter "Master Mutaito!" said Roshi "ah so your the great Mutaito!" said a voice thats when Mutaito nocked Ginger down "yes i am! fight me Garlic!" said Mutaito. Garlic emerged "fine! but die!' Garlic yelled.

The fight was fast Mutaito landed a lighting kick on Garlics face Garlic got up and put Mutaito in a head lock "give up Human!" "not a chance!" said Mutaito who flew into the air and slammed his body down into the ground Garlic screamed and lifted up his hand "Death Wave!" screamed Garlic firing his attack at Mutaito who responded with yelling "Hero Blast!" yelled Mutaito firing a blue beam back at the demon Garlic . Garlic grabbed Mutaito and nocked him down "Master!" screamed a enraged Roshi and Shen who charged Mutaito only to be nocked down with ease thats when Kami teleported down.

"Dame you Garlic! you will be defeated!' said Kami "i will soon become Guardian!" said Garlic laughing "never i am the earths Guardian i will never fall a scum to you!" said Kami "well see! about that!" said Garlic as Ginger and a demon called Devil surrounded Kami so did Alco. Thats when Korin teleported out of nowhere and landed in from of Kami "im here to help you Kami!" said the white cat "the legendary Korin! what a pleasure it will be tp slay you!" said Devil the Makyoin who looked just like Garlic laughed thats when a yellow energy beam hit the ground barley missing Garlics head "what the hell!" yelled Garlic. "if its a fight your in to the death count me in!" standing there was Piccolo the tall Namekian was ready to fight with his son Tambourine laughing by his side "Piccolo why are you…" said Kami "shut the fuck up old man! if you die then i die! so im on your side but after this the earth is mying!" said Piccolo.

At the lookout Mister Popo watered his planets Popo knew Garlic had a transformation and Popo knew he was the only one who could defeat Garlic. Mister Popo got ready to enter the fight "when things get bad im going to destroy and defeat Garlic!" said Mister Popo to himself.


End file.
